<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Valentine's Day, Buck by fireladybuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447412">Happy Valentine's Day, Buck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireladybuckley/pseuds/fireladybuckley'>fireladybuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Massage, SO MUCH FLUFF, Valentine's Day, because lord knows our boy needs some love right about now, just Buck getting pampered, just two boys being adorable, seriously your teeth will rot this is so sweet, soft buddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireladybuckley/pseuds/fireladybuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck has never particularly liked Valentine’s Day.  Eddie is determined to show him that V-Day is not just about buying jewelry and flowers, but about showing your loved ones just how special they are to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan Buckley/Eddie Diaz - Relationship, buck/eddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Valentine's Day, Buck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               “Do you want to do anything for Valentine’s day on Sunday?” Eddie asked as he slid the last plate into the dishwasher and closed the door.  Buck walked over to where Eddie was standing, placing his glass in the sink, then turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t know,” Buck shrugged, “I’ve never really been a huge fan of Valentine’s Day.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Because you almost died on your first date with Abby?” Eddie asked, a teasing note in his voice as he gently bumped Buck with his hip.  Buck shot him a look and rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>            “I mean, that doesn’t help,” Buck replied, laughing a little.  “Nah, I’ve just always thought it was a marketing ploy that doesn’t actually mean anything.”</p><p> </p><p>            Eddie cocked his head to the side, looking at Buck curiously.  </p><p> </p><p>            “That seems pretty cynical, coming from you,” Eddie said, reaching out to take one of Buck’s hands, pulling him closer.</p><p> </p><p>            “What do you mean ‘coming from me’?” Buck asked, allowing himself to be moved, sliding closer along the counter until his hip was against Eddie’s side.</p><p> </p><p>            “Well, you’re always so… open with your affection,” Eddie pointed out, and Buck smiled, leaning closer and giving Eddie a kiss on the cheek as though to prove his point.  “I thought you’d embrace a day dedicated to the celebration of love.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Ah,” Buck shrugged again, tossing his head to the side.  “I mean, if that’s all it was about, sure.  But I hate the emphasis on buying expensive gifts being the right way to show you care… it’s just…” </p><p> </p><p>Buck paused, searching for the right words, his mouth scrunched to the side as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just so materialistic. Fancy trinkets aren’t the way I know someone loves me… the way they act and the things they say are what do that.”</p><p> </p><p>            “That’s fair,” Eddie conceded, smiling as Buck pressed closer to his side, slipping an arm behind him.  “That makes more sense.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Good,” Buck said, turning to face Eddie and looping his arms loosely around Eddie’s neck.  “Besides, I’m working on Sunday and you’re not.  If you really want to, we can celebrate next weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>            Eddie automatically reached up to pull Buck close as he faced him, wrapping his arms around Buck’s hips.  Buck smiled and leaned in close, bumping his forehead against Eddie’s, shifting his arms so his hands were playing with the ends of Eddie’s hair in the back.</p><p> </p><p>            “Whatever makes you happy,” Eddie said lightly, tilting his head upwards and catching Buck’s lips with his own, pulling Buck’s chest in against his as he kissed him.  Buck’s heart skipped a beat, one of his hands slipping down Eddie’s back and holding him close, the other slipping upwards into his hair.  The kiss didn’t deepen, but Buck still felt a little light headed when he pulled away a few moments later, biting his lower lip slightly as he looked down at Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>            “You make me happy,” Buck said softly, pulling Eddie into his embrace.  Buck leaned his cheek on the side of Eddie’s head as they hugged, and Buck sighed happily.  Just being in Eddie’s arms like this had always made him feel so safe, so loved.  Why would he ever need flowers or chocolates to know that Eddie cared?  Buck already knew how much Eddie cared by the way his hand trailed over Buck’s back when they passed each other in the kitchen, making dinner for Christopher.  Or the way Eddie held him, protecting him late at night after he’d woken up in a cold sweat, his dreams tormenting him once more.  Or the way Eddie kissed him and told him he loved him, how he’d never loved anyone how he loves him now.  Buck couldn’t think of any Valentine’s Day nonsense that could ever make him feel anything more.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *  *</p><p> </p><p>            Most of Sunday came and went in a flurry of calls, and Buck yawned as he tiredly unlocked the door, taking three tries to get the key in properly through his continued yawning.   It was nearly eleven o’clock at night so he was as quiet as he could be, not wanting to wake Christopher.  He finally got the door open and without thinking pushed it with his shoulder, wincing at the twinge of pain in his arm.  He’d twisted his arm on a call that night, wrenching his shoulder to the side, and though it wasn’t dislocated (Hen had forced him to sit still for five minutes to check for sure), it was sore. </p><p> </p><p>            Buck’s senses were slow with how exhausted he was feeling, and he’d fully entered the house, taken off his shoes and closed and locked the door before he noticed the scents wafting towards him.  Buck hung his keys up on the hook by the door and followed his nose to the kitchen, where the last thing he expected to see was laid out before him, having completely forgotten that it was Valentine’s Day to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>            On the kitchen table sat two places, fully set, a bottle of Buck’s favourite beer at each, a large bowl overturned on either plate, clearly hiding some kind of food.  There was a plate in the middle of the table which held slices of garlic bread that smelled so good Buck’s stomach growled loudly in anticipation, and as Buck looked around, he spotted a box of cupcakes on the far kitchen counter.  Eddie was standing at the sink and turned as he heard Buck enter the room, watching him take in the scene.</p><p> </p><p>            “What did you do?” Buck asked in amazement, his mouth open in surprise, stepping into the room and looking over at Eddie, who seemed happy at his reaction but also a touch nervous.  “Did you cook for me?”</p><p> </p><p>            Eddie opened his arms as Buck walked over to him, pulling him into a hug and giving him a quick kiss on the lips as they always did when one or the other of them came home.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, I did,” Eddie said, and Buck noticed with amusement that Eddie’s chest was puffed up a little.  “I made everything from scratch.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Should I be worried?” Buck teased, his arms still around Eddie’s middle, as Eddie pretended to scowl up at him.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hey, I’m getting better, okay?” Eddie protested, and Buck laughed and leaned down, kissing him again, smiling against Eddie’s lips as he felt Eddie huff slightly in indignation and then melt into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s true, Christopher hasn’t complained to me about your cooking in weeks,” Buck told him, laughing as Eddie gaped at him, pouting for real for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>            “Christopher complains about my food to you?” Eddie asked, both amused and indignant, and Buck grinned at him, planting a kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>            “Only a little,” Buck chuckled as Eddie rolled his eyes and gently pushed Buck away so that he could grab a dish containing grated parmesan cheese and set it on the table.</p><p> </p><p>            “Sit,” Eddie said, gesturing to a chair, and Buck did as he was told, sitting himself down in the proffered chair and looking down eagerly at his plate.   Eddie stood beside him and slowly lifted the bowl, then pulled it away with a flourish once it had cleared the plate.  Buck’s stomach snarled as the aroma of tomatoes, herbs and other flavours hit him in the face like a wave, and he felt himself start salivating.</p><p> </p><p>            “You made me spaghetti from scratch?” Buck asked, reaching out for Eddie’s hand and looking up at him in amazement.  “That must have taken hours, what did I do to deserve this?”</p><p> </p><p>            “You deserve everything just for being you,” Eddie told him fondly, leaning down at kissing him gently, trailing his fingers over Buck’s neck and making him shiver.  “But I still wanted to do something for you for Valentine’s Day.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Well, I am impressed,” Buck marvelled, picking up his fork and lifting some of the pasta, looking at the dish.  “This looks incredible.  And smells even better.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Thanks.” </p><p>Eddie tried to hide how proud he was of himself as he moved to the other side of the table and sat down in his seat, setting the two bowls aside and offering Buck some parmesan cheese for his pasta. Eddie tossed some onto his own food and was twirling his fork in the spaghetti when he caught sight of Buck’s face and noticed his expression had fallen.</p><p> </p><p>            “What’s wrong?” Eddie asked, immediately assuming the worst about the food, looking down at Buck’s plate and trying to see if he’d tasted it yet.  “Need more cheese?”</p><p> </p><p>            “No,” Buck let out a soft laugh, then screwed up his face into an adorable grimace, giving a shrug.  “I just feel bad.  You went to all this trouble for me and I didn’t get you anything.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You don’t have to do anything for me, Buck,” Eddie said, reaching across the table and squeezing the back of Buck’s hand.   “You show me how much you love me every day of the year.”</p><p> </p><p>            “You do too,” Buck protested, turning his hand over and gripping Eddie’s.</p><p> </p><p>            “I know,” Eddie shook his head.  “But I wanted to show you that Valentine’s Day doesn’t just have to be about the materialistic crap the media tries to sell you.  Besides, you worked hard all day, you deserve this.”</p><p> </p><p>            Buck sat there, feeling both bad that he’d not gotten Eddie anything but also incredibly touched at what Eddie had done for him.  He looked down at his LAFD t-shirt and old jeans, and sighed as he realized something else.</p><p> </p><p>            “Also I don’t exactly look like a great dinner date,” Buck said, gesturing to his face, which still had soot and other dirt smeared on it in places, and he knew his hair was still damp from sweating in his helmet, so it was likely flat in some places and curly in others.    </p><p> </p><p>            “You look amazing, as you always do,” Eddie assured him, smiling.  “I think you’re adorable when you’re all dirty like that anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>            Buck felt his cheeks warm and ducked his head at the compliments, admittedly feeling a little better.  Buck squeezed Eddie’s hand once more and then let go, taking up his fork instead.</p><p> </p><p>            Eddie was suddenly nervous as Buck loaded up his fork, shoving the first bite into his mouth with no hesitation.  Eddie bit his lip and watched Buck’s face as he chewed, waiting.  After a moment, Buck’s eyes closed and he let out a groan of happiness, and Eddie relaxed, grinning as Buck’s eyes fluttered open again.</p><p> </p><p>            “That is delicious,” Buck gasped, barely swallowing his food before he spoke.  “How did you learn to cook like this?!  This has gotta be the best thing you’ve ever made.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Honestly? The food network,” Eddie admitted, feeling embarrassed, but Buck just smiled at him as he dug his fork in again. </p><p> </p><p>            “Nothing wrong with that,” Buck told him as he took his second bite, making another happy noise that made Eddie smile.   Eddie cracked Buck’s beer for him and then dug into his own food.   He had to admit, Buck was right.  This was easily the best thing he’d ever cooked on his own and even he enjoyed it.  Buck devoured his meal, ravenous as he usually was after a shift, clearing his whole plate and three pieces of garlic bread before he leaned back in his chair, eyes half-lidded, a hand on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>            “That was amazing,” Buck groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the back of the chair.  Eddie was still working on his food and laughed, shaking his head.  Buck always ate a lot faster than him, but Eddie was pleased with how much he had enjoyed it as well.  Eddie let him have a brief food coma as he finished his spaghetti, Buck not stirring until he heard Eddie stand and start collecting dishes.</p><p> </p><p>            “Don’t you dare,” Eddie said from the other side of the kitchen, as Buck started to stand and had just grabbed a plate.</p><p> </p><p>            “What?  The least I can do is help you clean up,” Buck said indignantly, picking up his empty beer bottle and moving towards the sink.  Eddie took the plate and bottle from his hands and pointed back in the direction he’d come from.</p><p> </p><p>            “Sit,” Eddie ordered him.  “There’s not that many dishes, I can handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>            “But-“</p><p> </p><p>            “Buck.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Okay, fine,” Buck relented, going back to his chair and sitting down again, making a face at Eddie as he returned to collect the last of the dishes on the table, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>            “D’you have room for dessert?” Eddie asked, bringing over a small box of four chocolate cupcakes.  Buck’s stomach was full, but the second the chocolate scent hit his nose he felt himself start drooling again.</p><p> </p><p>            “Always,” Buck grinned, reaching out and taking one.  “Did you make these too?!”</p><p> </p><p>            “No,” Eddie laughed.  “It’s the only thing I bought.  You know I suck at baking.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, we are definitely buying Christopher’s birthday cake this year,” Buck chuckled, remembering the lopsided, weirdly wet cake that Eddie had attempted the year before.  Eddie pretended to be offended but he wasn’t, really.  He just couldn’t seem to get the hang of baking and he’d made peace with it.</p><p> </p><p>            “These are so good,” Buck groaned after he’d finished his, licking chocolate icing from his fingers.  “I really want that other one but I’m about to explode.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Later,” Eddie told him.  “Or tomorrow is probably better.  If you eat chocolate right before bed you’re going to have weird dreams again.”</p><p> </p><p>            Buck shrugged, but knew Eddie was probably right.  Buck yawned widely, the carbs making him feel even sleepier than he had before, his eyes closing.  He would have fallen asleep right then and there in his chair, but Eddie took his hand and he opened his eyes somewhat reluctantly, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>            “Come on, you can’t sleep yet,” Eddie told him, and Buck sighed, forcing himself to stand.</p><p> </p><p>            “I know, I still have to shower,” Buck yawned again, running a hand through his damp hair.  “I’ll go now.”</p><p> </p><p>            “No, bedroom first,” Eddie told him and Buck crooked an eyebrow at him curiously.  “Just go, you’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>            Buck headed towards the bedroom instead, and as Eddie flicked on the light, Buck saw that he’d pulled the duvet back on the bed and laid a few towels down.</p><p> </p><p>            “What is this?” Buck asked slowly, his eyes slipping along the bed and to the bedside table, where he spotted a small bottle that hadn’t been there before.</p><p> </p><p>            “Take off your shirt and lie down,” Eddie said, moving over to the bedside table and picking up the little bottle, returning to Buck’s side and popping it open, lifting the bottle until it was under his nose.  Buck inhaled and smiled as the spicy scent of cinnamon tickled his nose.</p><p> </p><p>            “That smells really good, what is it?” Buck asked, as Eddie took it away.</p><p> </p><p>            “Massage oil.  Take off your shirt,” Eddie said again, smiling, but insistent. </p><p> </p><p>            A grin slowly spread across Buck’s face at the prospect of getting a massage and he immediately crossed his arms in front of him, gripping his shirt and pulling upwards.  A moment later he let out a gasp of pain, his shirt halfway up his chest.  He’d forgotten about his arm in the pleasurable carb-induced haze of dinner, but now he felt it twinge painfully as he tried to lift his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>            “What was that?” Eddie asked immediately, not missing the sound and instantly on high alert as Buck clumsily took over the movement of removing his shirt with his uninjured arm, bending his nose as he pulled awkwardly until the shirt popped off his head. </p><p> </p><p>            “Nothing, I’m fine,” Buck said, trying to play it off as he fired his t-shirt at the hamper and missed, which would usually have earned him an eye roll from Eddie.  But this time Eddie was frowning at him, knowing he was lying.  Buck tried to look innocent, but Eddie raised an eyebrow at him and Buck sighed.</p><p> </p><p>            “It’s nothing, I just twisted my arm on a call a few hours ago and it’s still sore,” Buck said with a shrug, inwardly cringing as his shoulder ached just from the act of shrugging.  Apparently, it wasn’t as inward as Buck thought because Eddie immediately stepped forward and reached out, very gently palpating his fingers over Buck’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hen already checked, it’s not dislocate- ow!”  Buck gasped as Eddie’s fingers found a particularly painful spot, wincing.</p><p> </p><p>            “Sorry.  But that’s not nothing, even if it’s not dislocated,” Eddie said, gently kissing the spot he’d prodded too hard and made Buck smile. </p><p> </p><p>            “Does this mean I don’t get a massage?” Buck asked sadly, but Eddie laughed, swatting him on the ass.</p><p> </p><p>            “Of course it doesn’t, go lie down.  I’ll just be very careful around that shoulder.” </p><p> </p><p>            Grinning, Buck pulled off his jeans and lay down on the bed in his boxers, chest down.  Buck folded his arms under his head and rested his cheek on them as he felt Eddie lean on the bed beside him.  Buck had to admit, he was very excited about being pampered like this.  After working all day and evening, he had been so hungry, sore and tired when he got home that even just dinner had seemed like the greatest thing in the world.  And now he was getting a massage, too?  Buck could get used to this kind of treatment.</p><p> </p><p>            Eddie let a few drops of the oil drip onto Buck’s bare back, smiling as the younger man gasped from the chill of the liquid. The oil quickly heated to the temperature of Buck’s skin as Eddie leaned over and smoothed it over his back.  Buck shivered and Eddie watched goosebumps appear over his shoulders and down his arms.  Chuckling, Eddie slowly spread the oil over every inch of Buck’s back, smiling at the small noise of happiness Buck made at the feeling of Eddie’s hands slipping over his skin. </p><p> </p><p>            Eddie watched, mesmerized, as his fingers slipped effortlessly over Buck’s skin, the way it gently pushed up in front of his thumb and then smoothed out as he pressed past.   Eddie could see Buck’s muscles ripple as he moved, shifting his position, and Eddie had to swallow a sudden wave of lust that shot through him.  He knew Buck was exhausted; tonight was a night of pampering and soft touches; they could have the other type of fun in bed the next day, after Buck had slept.</p><p> </p><p>            Buck moaned softly as Eddie dug his fingers and thumbs into Buck’s muscles, working out the knots and sore spots from all the physical work required of them on the job.  Buck had all but melted under his touch, his face pressed hard into his arms as he groaned in pleasure.  Eddie carefully avoided Buck’s injured shoulder but massaged everywhere else, and Buck nearly fell into a deep sleep, he was so relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>            “Your hands are magic,” Buck murmured, half comatose, as Eddie worked out a knot in Buck’s (uninjured) trap.  Eddie let out a breath of laughter, raking his fingers down the centre of Buck’s back from his neck to his butt, then repeating the motion on the outer edge of his back.  He continued to massage Buck in different ways for another few minutes before he finally finished, trailing his fingers with a featherlight touch down Buck’s spine, making him shiver again.</p><p> </p><p>            “Come on,” Eddie said softly, wiping his oil-covered hands on one of the towels.  “Let’s get you into the shower.”</p><p> </p><p>            Buck made a sleepy noise of protest but slowly rose, using Eddie’s arm for support as he stood, feeling a bit wobbly.</p><p> </p><p>            “That felt so good,” Buck said, his voice still low and crackling a bit with the depth of his relaxation.  “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>            “No need to thank me,” Eddie responded, tilting his head up and bumping his nose with Buck’s, giving him a light kiss.  Slipping an arm around Buck’s back, Eddie led him into their bathroom and turned on the dual showerhead.  Eddie quickly stripped as Buck tossed his boxers and they climbed into the shower together.   This wasn’t unusual; they often showered together both to save time and to fool around, but tonight Eddie had something softer in mind.</p><p> </p><p>            Buck had already grabbed the shampoo bottle when Eddie reached for it, plucking it from his hands. </p><p> </p><p>            “Get your hair wet,” Eddie told him, watching the water pour over Buck’s head and plaster his hair down to his face as he obeyed.  Buck emerged from the water and shook his head like a dog, splattering Eddie with water, looking absolutely adorable as the moisture immediately brought out his curls.</p><p> </p><p>            “Turn around,” Eddie laughed, pouring shampoo into his hands as Buck turned, nearly slipping on the wet tile.  Eddie reached out a hand to steady him and Buck let out a slightly embarrassed laugh, then put the shampoo bottle down.  Eddie reached up and began to work the shampoo into Buck’s hair, massage his curls until the bubbles were dripping down his neck.</p><p> </p><p>            Buck began telling Eddie about the call that had gotten his arm twisted and Eddie listened as he washed and then rinsed Buck’s hair, then worked conditioner into it.  Buck groaned again as Eddie gave him a scalp massage, his fingers slipping easily through Buck’s hair once it was saturated with conditioner.  Buck nearly fell over as his knees went weak and had to steady himself on the shower wall, Eddie laughing as Buck tilted his head backwards in his enthusiasm, clearly wanting more.</p><p> </p><p>            Eventually Eddie stopped massaging Buck’s head and helped him rinse the conditioner out, then soaped up a washcloth and began moving it over him.  For once, Buck held still and smiled, sighing contentedly as Eddie slipped the soapy cloth over his skin, cleaning all the sweat of the day away.  Buck’s eyes followed Eddie’s as Eddie reached up and gently washed away the soot clinging to Buck’s cheeks, closing his eyes as he moved up to the streak of ash on his forehead, feeling his heart swelling with love for the other man.  Eddie held the cloth in one hand and gently rubbed over Buck’s sore shoulder in the hot water, trying to ease the discomfort.  Buck made a soft noise of pain, almost a whimper, and Eddie eased off, not wanting to hurt him.</p><p>             </p><p>            Buck reached for the cloth as Eddie finished, intent on returning the favour of washing him, but Eddie held it fast, pulling it away from him.</p><p> </p><p>            “I already showered earlier, I just wanted to wash you,” he said, as Buck made a noise of protest and grabbed for the cloth.</p><p> </p><p>            “But, I wanted…” Buck trailed off, and Eddie smiled, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>            “Not tonight, Buck.”   Eddie pulled his hand and got him out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him and throwing him a second towel for his hair.  As Buck dried himself off, Eddie went back into the bedroom and got rid of the towels, turning down the duvet and shutting off all lights but one.  He joined Buck in the bathroom and they brushed their teeth, then headed back into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>            Buck pulled on a clean pair of boxers and plopped himself down on the bed, his hair adorably ruffled from the towel as he turned his head to see where Eddie had gone.  Eddie climbed into bed and lay on his side, opening his arms, and Buck rolled over and lay down with his back to Eddie.  Eddie looped an arm around him and pulled until Buck scooted backwards, his back eventually pressing into Eddie’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>            “Did you enjoy your Valentine’s Day?” Eddie asked after a moment, stroking the skin on Buck’s side with his hand absently, breathing in the smell of Buck’s shampoo.  He heard Buck give a soft laugh, and could tell by his tone when he spoke that he had a rueful expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, I really did,” he admitted.  “You really made me feel special.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Good,” Eddie said, smiling in satisfaction.  “That was my goal.  And I didn’t even buy you anything fancy.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Except the cupcakes, because you suck at baking,” Buck teased, turning his head upwards to look at Eddie out of the corner of his eye.  Eddie pinched Buck’s ass cheek in retaliation, laughing as Buck yelped, his lower body shooting forwards for a moment to avoid a second pinch, then he joined in the laugh.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yes, fine, except the cupcakes,” Eddie groused, propping himself up on and pressing a kiss to Buck’s neck, making the other man shudder, his body relaxing back against Eddie’s once more.</p><p> </p><p>            “I love you,” Buck told him, turning his head as far as he could.  Eddie pushed himself up more and leaned over, giving Buck a gentle kiss, stroking his fingers through his damp curls.</p><p> </p><p>            “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>            Eddie reached over to turn off the light and lay back down behind Buck, throwing an arm over his side and splaying his hand over Buck’s belly, pulling him closer.  They settled in and after a few moments, Buck murmured into the darkness, so quietly that Eddie could barely hear.</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this relaxed.”  Eddie smiled at the words, pressing a kiss to the back of Buck’s shoulder, and closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>            “Happy Valentine’s Day, Buck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!! Happy Valentine's Day! &lt;3</p><p>Please leave me a comment to tell me what you liked about the story! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>